Yu Yu Hakusho New Age Season
by Yukina2
Summary: The best continuing Yu Yu Hakusho Fan Fiction out there! So far 4 Episodes...
1. YYH New Age Season, Episode 1, A New Awa...

Note from author:

OK! Once again, if you do not know this, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... (that's kinda stupid to say ne? hehe) I'm a simple fan writing what I think should be added on to the series.. like.. a new season! The guy who created it and the people who helped produce it own YYH. (I'm not going to try to spell the guy's name since I'm bad at spelling. *.*)

I hope you all enjoy.. And please keep in mind that each fic is set up as an Episode. I'm actually hoping to make up 'Movie Fics for this too. cooool!'

The idea of making up my own season of YYH was completely the idea of my best friend Mallorey.

The story takes place where the anime left off.. well.. a couple month's later after Yusuke came back to Nigenkai.

****

YU YU HAKUSHO

__

THE NEW AGE SEASON

****

EPISODE 1, _A New Awakening_

[It shows a girl in a dark cave shivering and weeping. The girl lifts her head but you can't see her face.]

"It has…. Begun…."

****

[TITLE SCREEN]

****

"LIGHT OF A NEW LIFE, A NEW AWAKING"

[It first shows Yusuke's high school as the school bell rings, meaning school's out for the day.]

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" A familiar long brunet-headed girl began to chase after the slick boy.

Yusuke was currently 17, a senior in High School. He had shinny black slicked hair with 'cow licked' bangs that sometimes fell down in front of his face. His big brown eyes just made him look even more stunning with his slicked back hair. 

Yusuke was more of the jokester type of a guy, yet he was very serious when it was needed. To some people he's completely irresponsible, but it really turns out he's more reliable than most people you'll find. He was a very strong young man, and just so happens to be a Reikai Tantei of the Spirit World with an incredible and increasing amount of reikai.. which makes him the strongest human being ever. 

Yusuke slowed down and turned around to the long brunet-headed girl, Keiko. 

Keiko was his childhood friend and his lover. They were currently engaged to be married sometime in the future. Yusuke is glad he asked her to be his. She was always there for him when he needed her the most and she just had something he couldn't find in other girls…

"Hai, Keiko?"

The panting girl caught up with her 'to be husband' practically throwing herself to the ground from exhaustion. "Wait…. Up…."

"Nani? Tired just from THAT little run?" Yusuke gave her a strange look.

Keiko's eyes grew a ferrous look. "WELL EXCUSE ME MR. SPIRITUAL DETECTIVE OF THE UNIVERSE BUT I'M NOT AS BUILT AS YOU!" Feeling a little embarrassed she actually admitted that she hopped into the back of Yusuke's jeep.

A grin swept across Yusuke's face. "Yeah, I guess not everyone has talent like me ne?" He gave a chuckle as he watched Keiko roll her eyes. He jumped into the front seat, did a little drum roll on the steering wheel, started the jeep, and they were off. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

{Now, the screen flips then it shows the lovable red-head at a collage.}

Shuichi Minamino began to walk off campus grounds since it was time to go home.

He was 19, attending one of Japan's best collages, and the highest student there. Minamino, which was his human name, had long red hair that went to his waist, emerald green eyes, and a very well toned body that any girl would go for. Unlike most guys Shuichi Minamino was a total gentlemen…. That made him even more attractive to most of the girls he knew. He knew what to say and when to say it. Girls… That was something that wasn't ever really on his mind, he had too many other things to do or keep up with. Besides, what girl would actually go out with him if they knew he was a 1,000 year old fox demon thief and on the 'Most Wanted' list for murder in other worlds? That's why he never got into any kind of relationship. His real name was Youko Kurama; his close friends that knew about his true self called him Kurama for short. In his 'Youko form' he had even longer hair that practically reached his knees, which was a beautiful silvering shade of white. His eyes were a nicely lit color of gold and, of course, he was partly 'fox'.

"Minamino! Minamino!" Shouted a younger girl across the campus.

"Oh, Ayane, what brings you here?"

The girl blushed. "Minamino-kun.. would you like to study in my dorm tonight…?"

Kurama thought he was going to burst out laughing.. if only he got a dollar every time a girl has asked him that since Middle School.. he'd be richer than Bill Gates! "I'm sorry Ayane-san, I have plans tonight."

Ayane hung her head low as her light blonde hair slides down her face. "Awe, ok… maybe some other time then."

Kurama nodded as the girl walked off.

He gave a sigh and got into his car. It was a white Chrysler Convertible… very tight. Once the car started up he began to drive towards the beach, where his new house was located. The beach was near by the collage and so he decided to live in a beach house instead of the dorm rooms. Lately, he just felt like he had to be near the ocean for some strange reason….. 

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

[It shows Hiei and a rather strange demon partner with him in a portal between the Nigenkai and Makai.]

"DAMNIT AGAIN?" 

"Yes Hiei, all of these people have some how found they're way here into the portal of Makai."

Hiei ran his fingers through his smooth jet-black spiked hair.

Hiei was rather short for his age. He was 18 and working as a guard at the portal from Nigenkai to Makai. 

Though, he was having a bit of a problem lately.. huge groups of humans were finding their way to the portal and they're not suppose to even be there, the portal was for demons only. His job was to guide the humans back to the Human World and erase their memory of them even being in the portal. Many people still remembered a bit of what happened but didn't remember how they got there. The people reported seeing an 'alien' which the alien just so happened to be Hiei.

~

Hiei had leaded a rough life. He was born as the Forbidden Child of the Koorime since he was male and the Koorime were women. Hiei was found by thieves and raised as a thief. Growing up on his own after the age of 5 was a difficult task but he lived by killing others and stealing their things. Around the age of 8 he found out he had a twin sister that was actually out looking for him.. so what else did he do but to also look for her.. 

He found her several years later after he got a jagan 'the third eye' placed into his forehead to help find her better. When he found her he didn't tell her he was her brother for 2 reasons: He made a promise to a Koorime that he wouldn't tell and she was so much different than he was. She dreamed of her brother to be kind and sweet like she was but Hiei was afraid that if she knew her brother was really someone so sick and twisted as he was her spirit would be broken. 

~

His reddish brown eyes looked among the huge group of humans that were walking their way through the portal. "Shit! What am I suppose to do about this! I've never had to deal with over 3 nigens at a time! NOT over 100 nigens!" He clenched his fist as he looked to his partner.

"I know what we should do.." his partner said pondering.

"Hai?"

"You get in front of them & keep them from crossing over worlds as I set a spell on them to pass out. Though, they'll only remain like that for 5 minutes."

Hiei nodded. "That should be enough time."

The two did so and it was a success.

~'~'~'~'~'~

[It goes back to showing Kurama again, this time it's near nightfall and he's sitting along the beach side behind his new home.]

The sun began to set over the extended ocean view.

Kurama sat down on the hard packed sand and placed his feet into the cool water that was brought along swiftly to shore. "What's up with me?" Kurama mumbled softly into the salty night ocean breeze. "I've never really felt this way.. before.. about the ocean.. I feel connected to it somehow and I just can't stay away from it. I feel as if I can 'communicate' to it.."

Kurama closed his emerald eyes as his long reddish hair blew in the humid air.

"_come back… KURAMA… come back… "_

He sat straight up in shock and turned his head in all directions. "WHO? What.. huh? Who's there?" His eyes scanned the area around him but it reviled no one. "Am I going insane?" He thought to himself. Kurama just shook his head and decided a logical explanation.. he was exhausted since he hasn't had much sleep in the past few days. He walked into his beach house behind him, and began to turn out all the lights. Once he reached his room he turned out the lamp and turned over to go to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. He kept hearing that voice from outside fading away as if it were a ghost. 

"_come back… KURAMA… come back.._"

He just covered his head and went to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~

[Keiko is trying to be a fashion designer and using Yusuke is the clothing dummy. ^.^]

"Keiko pplleeaassee! I'm not a girl!" Yusuke groaned in discomfort and frustration.

"Awe come on Yusuke! You look kawaii in a kimono!" Keiko giggled.

Yusuke put his hands on his hips. "Yeah and my dog is gay… Now FIND SOMEONE ELSE!!!!"

"Yusuke stay still or I might.."

"AH!!! WHAT THE HELL!! THE HURT!!"

"I SAID.. be still or I might poke you with my needle. Besides, I can't find anyone else to be a dummy for me to make my new kind of kimono. You'll do just fine." Keiko continued to sew the bottom trim of the kimono.

"Did you really have to choose a fashion designer career? I mean there are better things to do in the world." 

"I like making clothes thank you very much Yusuke." Keiko rolled her eyes.

Yusuke gave another groan. "Keiko, I have to go back to Makai soon and make sure everything is well, shouldn't we be doing BETTER things with our time?"

"Like what?" Keiko asked in curiosity. 

Yusuke gave a big grin in what he had in mind. His eyebrows lifted at his thoughts. "Like……"

"YUSUKE-SAN! YUSUKE-SAN! YUSUKE-SAN!" A worn out blue headed girl with a high ponytail ran in Keiko's Store looking towards Yusuke.

"HUH?! BOTAN?!" Yusuke shouted so loud that the dead could turn over in their graves. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Botan took a look at Keiko and Yusuke, then just starred at Yusuke. "Oh, gomen-nasi!" Botan covered her eyes and blushed at the site of seeing Yusuke wearing a kimono. She tried her best not to laugh but it was too funny to keep in. Her laughter roared over the building.

"Shut-Up Botan!! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M DOING THIS FOR KEIKO!" Yusuke was about to punch her down into the floor.

Botan, trying to stop laughing, took a deep breath and began to tell him the main reason she was there. "Yusuke, major bad news!"

"Oh no! NOT AGAIN! I QUIT THIS STUFF!" Yusuke was about to jump out the kimono.

"But Yusuke, humans have miraculously found their selves to the portal between the worlds! This can cause major disaster!" Botan covered her face.

Yusuke dropped his jaw. "nnn…. Nnnn…… NNNNNNAAANII?????!"

Keiko's eyes grew big. "Oh my? Botan-san are you sure?"

Botan nodded. "I've gathered the others at Kurama's house already.. they're waiting for you. Hurry! If we wait to long to fix this a WAR could break out!" She scurried about the room then grabbed her oar. "I'm so sorry, I have to go.. Koennma needs me!" Botan flew out the door and into the deep blue sky until she disappeared.

Keiko stood there blinking into space and Yusuke stood there with a wrinkled kimono around him with his mouth wide open. "S..Sss.. Shimata."

~'~'~'~'~'~

[It shows back at Kurama's beach house with Hiei, Kuwabara, and, of course, Kurama all waiting for Yusuke to arrive about the urgent message Botan gave them.]

"Kurama, do you have anything to drink?" Kuwabara looked around Kurama's kitchen and in the fridge.

"All I have is a bag of chips, soda, and some beer." 

Kuwabara settled for the chips and soda, Hiei on the other hand took a beer.

"Hiei, how can you drink that stuff?" Kuwabara asked with a mouthful of chips.

Burring his lips over the glass bottle, leaning back in the recliner, Hiei grinned. "Hn, it's not like it's MY beer.." He glanced to Kurama.

"EH? Uh.. uh.. Hey! When you gotta drink you gotta drink ne?" Kurama's face turned blood red of embarrassment.

Hiei gave a short laugh as Kuwabara continued to munch on chips.

"Where's Yusuke? He should be here by now." Kurama stood up looking out the window. 

Hiei took another sip. "Don't worry Kurama. He'll be here when he gets here."

Kurama glanced at Hiei with a strange look. "Um. I guess that makes sense."

Not to long after that, Yusuke's car lights shinned through the window as he pulled into the driveway.

Kuwabara raised his head once he saw his old comrade standing in the doorway. "Oi! URAMESHI!" Kuwabara went to greet his friend with a slug on the shoulder. In return, Yusuke punched his lights out.. like always. 

"Will you two just CUT IT OUT?!!" Kurama's voice grew loud and fierce.

Yusuke gave a frown towards Kurama. "Kurama, what's up?"

"Oh. Gomen-nasi. I'm… just… not feeling all together after that drea…" Kurama immediately covered his mouth. He almost let something he didn't want them to know.

Hiei gave a big grin and had a jokester look on his face he normally didn't have. "Oi, Kurama, what kind of dream?"

"HUH?! Wa… what are you talking about Hiei??!!!! I didn't say ANYTHING about a dream!!!!!" Kurama denied it.

Yusuke poked in. "Cooome on Kurama! You know it. I know it. The WHOLE WORLD knows it. Now tell it."

"NEVER MIND ALRIGHT?! JUST GET TO THE POINT OF THIS MEETING SO I CAN GET BACK TO MY POINTLESS LIFE!" Kurama began to throw a fit.

Yusuke and the others were freaking out at Kurama's actions. They decided to just back off. Maybe it's his Youko side kicking in…?

"Well.. Botan said that the Human World are beginning to catch on about the portal to other realms." Yusuke stated.

Hiei pondered. "hn, that would explain a lot on my behalf."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, lately in the portal THOUSANDS of humans have found their way there and almost crossed. I thought that was a little 'un-normal". Hiei crossed his arms.

"That is weird." Yusuke agreed.

Kuwabara continued to eat, barely hearing the conversation at stake. 

"And…" Kurama said lowly and softly.

Everyone looked over to him in the corner.

"And…. I've been having these weird dreams lately." Kurama continued.

Hiei looked at him strangely. "What kind of dreams?"

"Well, don't think I'm crazy… but.." He gave a deep sigh. "I've been hearing voices. A.. woman's voice." 

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Is there someone your not telling us about Kurama?" Yusuke asked nudging Kurama's elbow.

"NO! That's the weird part.. but I mean… I've heard the voice before… And I've dreamed that this girl and I were…"

Everyone hanged off ever last word Kurama said. Really, when was the last time Kurama was 'open' with them?

Kurama licked his lips and closed his eyes turning his back towards the rest of them. 

"…. In love …."

~'~'*

*Author Notes: bwahahahaha. 

Ok, I promise! This WILL Be the MOST boring and lamest fic in 'THE NEW AGE' Series. I have _REALLY _**GOOD** ideas for future wise but I don't have a clear clue how to build to that point. So.. it might be confusing for awhile. Don't worry it'll work out somehow!

Oh, and if you like Hiei, Yusuke, or Kurama as a main character you'll _REALLY_ like this series ^.^

****

EMAIL ME: _Yukina2@yyhmail.com_


	2. YYH New Age Season, Episode 2, A Brother...

Disclaimers: Ok now.. all disclaimers apply.. You know.. about the stuff sayin I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters (though I wish I did ^.^).. yata yata.. blah blah..

I've wanted to write this for 2 weeks now! Every single day when I'm sitting in Algebra class I think, "Man, when I get home I've gotta write that fic! I've got some good ideas to throw in!" Then once the day's over I have too much homework to even think that I want to write it. * sniff *

Well, enjoy Episode 2 of The New Age Season. Right now I don't know HOW I'm going to write this out. Apparently I'm a girl with little words. O.o um.. anyhoo.. enough babbling..

'I have not proof read this yet.. eh heh.. gomen gomen.. ^^

__

Yu Yu Hakusho

The New Age Season

****

Episode 2, A Brother's Secret

[It shows two girls standing in the dark shadows of the night looking towards Hiei training at the Black Martial Arts Rink late at night, alone.]

"Are you sure he's the one Tami?"

"Yes, Marori, it's him….. He's my brother."

[**TITLE SCREEN**] 'Shadows of Sorrow, A Brother's Secret '

~`~`~`~`~`

[It goes back to Hiei training himself at the rink late at night.]

Swinging his sword left and right he hits the air practicing his sword thrust. Not that he actually NEEDED too.. it just helped him get his mind off what happened earlier that night..

^*^*^*^*^*

"Damn it just go away! Everyone just stay away from me!" Kurama backed into a wall and began to crumble.

Yusuke pounded his fist into the wall right beside Kurama. "Who is this girl Kurama? There's something you're not telling us!"

Kurama's eyes got watery a ferrous. He turned his head to his left where his eyes meet his friend's Hiei. "Go.. Gomen Hiei.." With that said Kurama shoved Yusuke out of his way and ran passed Hiei. When he did Hiei heard Kurama whisper these words he kept repeating over and over again.. " I love.." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*

"..I hate you Kurama.. I won't forgive you…" Hiei's hand accidentally let go of the sword, slicing his left palm. "Ah!" Hiei squints his eyes tightly placing his knees down on the hard and cracked rink concrete. Squinting his right eye he placed his left hand into the moonlight to get a closer look at the damage on his hand. It was dripping down with blood. "Damn. I thought you were my friend Kurama…"

A cool breeze swept by while the little fire demon sat there starring into his hand. His eyes looked as if they were drifted off into space. 

Not too far behind him lurked a tall youko about to sneak up and destroy the Jaganshi.

"WATCH OUT HIEI!" 

Hiei's head popped up suddenly seeing the youko about to attack him. He tried to reach for his sword but the youko pounced onto him slicing his shirt and into his chest. Blood soon covered his body. He couldn't get the bloodthirsty youko away. 

With all his might, Hiei looked at the attacker's face. It was Kurama! "I.. thought.. You were.. My.. Friend…I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Don't TOUCH HER!"

Youko Kurama's eyes turned red with envy. His cold voice began to echo through the empty stadium, "I'll do as I please you pathetic Koorime!" 

Not far from this scene a young girl with long blonde hair runs to the two.

"STOP IT! DON'T FIGHT LIKE THIS! YOUR FRIENDS!"

The two stopped for a moment and looked up to see the girl. She had dark reddish eyes with long dark blonde hair. She had a good deal of muscle on her arms and legs, apparently built up from previous battles.

Hiei's eyes struck on her. 'I know her.. it.. it can't be..' he thought to himself.

"Marori. What are you doing here?" Youko Kurama said stiffly

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill Hiei. How horrible that would be…"

"Just leave this is not your concern." Youko Kurama turned his head the opposite direction of her standing up. His silver hair began to fly within the wind as a quick silence stood among them.

Marori clutched her fist. "But it is. I mean, just because of a little argument doesn't mean you can't work this out!"

Hiei's eyebrows went down into a pondering state. "What the hell is going on? And who are you?"

Marori gave a sly smirk and turned her head, not answering his question.

"Hiei, I will have her back. You can not hide her from the world …..and from me." Youko Kurama turned sharply from the other two and began to walk off.

"_Kurama… come back…_"

Youko Kurama suddenly stopped. His eyes widened. "It can't be." He whispered.

"_Centuries I've looked for you Kurama.. you left me to die with my power.. All you wanted was my power.. I thought you loved me Kurama.. but I was wrong.."_

"Tami? Is that you?" Youko Kurama's soul was swept back into his deep evil past and every heartbeat he became more and more 'Youko.' "Yes, so it is."

__

"It's taken me this long to track you down fox.. even if I had to come to Earth and be recreated as a human.."

Youko Kurama's eyes widened once again. "You… what…."

A shadow stepped in the middle of Hiei, Marori, and Youko Kurama. "I hate you.. yet I love you still.." The shadow turned into a figure of a young girl as her voice grew from deep and hateful to soft and sweet. The girl had short dark reddish brown hair with golden fox eyes. 

Hiei was shocked. "So Tami, You are still alive." Tami nodded as Hiei's expression turned to an angry face. "I told you he was up to no good.. did I not?" Hiei stood up in front of Marori and Tami.

Youko Kurama got very upset at this. "You won't keep her away from me Hiei. You can not protect your sister forever and keep her away from me as well."

With that said Youko Kurama disappeared into the night.

"Gomen-nasai Hiei, I did not mean to bring you trouble." Tami looked down in sorrow.

Hiei grabbed Tami by the collar. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like you Tami.. I don't even like to call you sister.. but it's true. I'm related to a fox spirit / fire demon born with incredible amount of power I couldn't even hold myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm only protecting you so he won't receive your power if you both ever get involved. If he did there's no telling what that baka fox would do with all that power. I'm protecting you so he won't receive it.. not because I like you."

Hiei turned his back on his elder sister. Tami placed her head down in sadness in remembering her wicked past and her wicked ways.. thinking of the things and moments her and Youko Kurama use to share before he .. he turned on her for her power.

Hiei walked silently away trying to wipe his blood off his arms chest. He slowly began to walk pass Marori. He gave a silent smirk only he realized while he walked off into the moonlit night.

Tami turned to her friend and comrade, Marori. "It has begun."

****

Author Notes: _SOO… How was that? Strange? Weird? Are you confused and wondering.. "What the hell is she thinking?" WELL GREAT! If you are you're 'hopefully' enjoying my series as it's getting its leap start with 2 of the main male characters. Either that or your thinking, "Man this girl has lost it." ^.^_

Well, a couple nights ago I thought of something REAL good for this chapter and I never wrote it down so I forgot *sniffle* _I always tend to do that. k, next chapter should be real good! So stay tuned.. same channel.. same network.. same crazy writer.. *ahem, ok I've had too much caffeine ne?"_


	3. YYH New Age Season, Episode 3, War Affai...

****

Disclaimers: Ummm.. ok… I don't own yyh and …. That's it. O.o 

Wow! Ok, I believe this one should turn out real good. At least I got some things said in the last chapter I wanted to be said so I can get this season going! 

****

WARNINGS: language.. and some nudity.. (hehehehe… didn't THINK I'D PUT THAT IN THERE DID YA?! Well, actually, the body IS beautiful ya know..) * cough, cough * Ok, so I didn't put any descriptions there.. just for young readers ^^

__

{Yu Yu Hakusho, New Age Season}

****

(title screen)

Episode 3 War Affair 

[It shows a tall beautiful girl with long golden hair standing next to a taller man with long silver hair.]

"Oh Kurama, isn't autumn in Nigenkai beautiful! I wish we could stay here forever." The golden headed girl gave a little evilish giggle. 

The two were standing in a Nigenkai park near the portal from the Human World to Makai. The trees' leaves were all different shades of orange, brown, and yellow. The cool wind, while the sun was low in the sky, gave the afternoon an eerie yet comfortable feeling. Kids not far off from the two were creating huge piles of leaves then jumping in them and throwing the leaves so high into the air it covered the children up once they fell back down. 

The silver headed man seemed not interested and annoyed by the girl's love affair with Nigenkai. "I'd rather be back in Makai where I belong. It's too cheerful here." He gave a disgusted look at the children near them while they played. "I'm leaving." The rather tall man turned his back immediately, headed towards the portal.

"Wait! Kurama… please… stay, with me.. just a few more minutes." The girl gave a sorrowful look in her eyes and giving the look to Kurama, trying to get him to fall into her pled. 

Kurama turned back around to her with a stern strong look. "Why do you like this place so much Tami?"

Tami sighed and looked up into the dreary sky as her golden hair flew back into the cool wind. "I don't know.. I guess it's because I've been always trying to find peace in my life and here…"

"A Youko does not look for peace Tami." Kurama interrupted as he turned back around walking slowly towards the portal. "A Youko desires power. I do not know what you could do with peace.. stop dreaming and come on."

Tami was hurt but didn't show it. She was very strong and was able to keep things to herself. At least most of the time. Her golden foxtail brushed along while she ran to catch up to Kurama. They reached a small dark alley where Youko Kurama summoned the portal to open. He looked back at Tami.

"Kurama.." Tami said rather faintly.

"Nani?" 

"Will you promise me a happy life like the families we saw here?"

Kurama gave Tami a strange look then a sly deceiving smile crossed his face. "Sure Tami, If you do a little something for me.."

Tami looked up at his face, so cold a fierce. She was actually a bit shaken by him at times but for some reason she loved him anyhow. "What?"

"Hmmm… follow me." Kurama grabbed her arm with a tight grip as they went through the portal. They ended up at Kurama's part of Makai where he normally slept or just stayed at.. kinda like a home. 

He took her into a small room where he threw her down onto an old rugged bed as he got on top of her and began to kiss her over and over again. He was stripping her so fast she couldn't think of what was happening. Soon enough they were both naked as Youko Kurama continued to kiss the girl in a non-lovingly passionate manner. 

"Youko Kurama…" The girl hesitantly said, out of breathe and a bit scared. "What are you doing?"

As Youko Kurama leaned closer to her an evil smile crossed his face. He reached his lips her ear and slowly whispered, "…Your power is mine…" 

Tami's eyes widened as she had a very upsetting look of hatred and evil on her face. "No… No… STOP IT PLEASE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!"

Suddenly, blood began to shed over Tami's body. She looked up from her position. That's when she saw it.. a sword has struck right through Youko Kurama. Blood was running all over the two as Tami looked in horror. But who? Who threw this? Tami looked towards the entrance reviling a short jet-black spiked haired boy. It was Hiei. He ran quickly to her, picking her up and handing her the nearest blanket to cover her naked body.

Tami looked at him with a surprised face. The boy was only 6.. and managed to practically kill one of the strongest demons alive. "I told you to stay away from him." The young man said coldly to his 12 year old sister. "You know someone can take your incredible amount of power if they make love to you.. correct?" The young boy stood there aware of his surroundings. 

Youko Kurama slowly got up, coughing up blood that covered up the floor. The blood was black.. black as his soul. Tami watched Youko Kurama suffer until she couldn't take it anymore more. She began to kneel down to help him but it was too late. Her younger brother, with his amazing youkai of speed, grabbed her quickly and took her far away from him. As she was being pulled away she yelled as loud as she could, "KURAMA!"

And that was the last Kurama saw of Tami.. the power he desired so much.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

[Shuichi Minamino is asleep in his room late at night with the windows open..]

"TAMI!!!!" Kurama sat straight up from his slumber. The nightmare had woken him up.. the nightmare of his past. He was breathing hard and was in a sweat. Looking down at his white silk pants he normally slept in, he could hardly concentrate on all the thoughts running through his mind. His vision became blurry as watery tears filled his eyes. Kurama hid his face in his hands from shame. Shame he caused his self.. making a fool of who he really is.. and.. hurting a lovely girl as her.

"Tami.." He softly whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

The past he hid so very well in his soul came back to haunt him. Youko Kurama still wanted her power so he could over come everybody and take control.. make things the way he wants it to be. 

Tami was born with the Spiritual Bloodstone inside of her. Which was the ultimate stone of power. If Youko Kurama could only combine that stone with his power he could be dominating.

On the other hand..

That's not what Shuichi Minamino wanted. He knew what Youko Kurama wanted was wrong, very wrong. And what he had planned to do with her after he had received that stone's power… Ugh! He shuddered at the thought. 

Kurama stood up and decided to take a walk outside; he couldn't sleep anyhow, and it was only 11:00pm Friday.. which was normally when the gang stayed at Yusuke's house and played on the Nintendo64.

Kurama put on a beautiful olive green shirt over his naked chest then put on a pair of blue jeans, and then it was off to Yusuke's to check on everyone.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

****

[The gang is at Yusuke's house playing Mortal Kombat 3… Kuwabara is winning. ^.^]

-TAP- -TAP- -TAP-

"HAHA! HIEI! FOR ONCE I'M KICKIN' YOUR ASS!" Kuwabara roared with laughter as Hiei's player's head was pulled of its body.

-TAP- -TAP- -TAP-

"shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!!!!!" Hiei's player got kicked by Kuwabara's player 10 times in a row.

Kuwabara lifted his arms up in achievement. "HAHAHA! TRY THAT YOU LITTLE DWARF!!!"

Hiei's eyes turned an evil shade of red. He dropped the controller and jumped in front of Kuwabara. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"

"Uhh.. Uh… Hiei, aren't we playing Mortal Kombat???!!!!!!" Kuwabara whined while pointing to the game.

"I'LL MORTAL KOMBAT YOU!!!!" Hiei punched Kuwabara silly. Left punch in the face, right punch in the stomach..

The door behind them creaked open reveling a tall red headed young man, which was looking rather tired.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, getting up from the other two to greet him.

Hiei threw Kuwabara out of his grip and turned his head silently. Kuwabara gave Hiei a strange look. "What's wrong with you?" Hiei remained still and silent with his arms folded.

Shuichi Minamino's eyes gave a sorrowful look towards him, but Youko Kurama's gave a look of hatred. "Hello Yusuke." Kurama shut the door behind him as the creaking of it echoed through the room.

Everyone was suspicious about why he was acting the way he was and how he's been since they have seen him in a while.

Yusuke decided to speak up. "Yo, Kurama, where've you been the past couple days? We haven't heard from you and we really need your help. Your not really thinking of leaving us, are you?"

"No, of course not." Kurama tried to give a smile, but lately it's been hard for him to do so. "I came to help and also apologize to you all… for acting… not… normal."

"Hn. No, just lately you've actually been showing who you REALLY are.. Youko Kurama." Hiei coldly stated to him.

Kurama was deeply hurt by Hiei's comment. "Maybe if you left me alone several years ago everything would be ok, Hiei. What do you think?" Kurama growled back at him with his fist clenched in his grip.

"Kurama." Hiei stood up, with his hands placed in his pockets, headed towards the door while making sure not to make eye contact to him. "My words of wisdom to you… Stay the hell away from her and the bloodstone or I'll kick your ass.. I take back what I said 7 years ago to you.. I DON'T forgive you and I never will.." Hiei shut the door behind him as Kurama stood there with water filled eyes. Kurama closed his eyes as two delicate tears streamed down his face. The wind through the nearby open window blew a gust of wind into the house and passing by Kurama. He softly whispered into the wind, "gomen…. Hiei."

Author's Notes: Okie.. dookie?? I've been writing this chapter for like.. er.. a week now.?! And it completely DID NOT turn out the way I wanted it.. BUT that's ok ^^ New ideas popped in my mind as I feel the coming Episodes will be good. OH YEAH! It may seem I'm just concentrating on Kurama right now, but I'm not. Each character will get their turn with their big problem or quest or.. just whatever. I still haven't forgotten about he fact that I left on the first Episode that the Human World was finding out about the Demon World.. that's to come in the next Episode.. and you'll find out why I didn't talk about it in the past 2 Episodes ^.^

Email: [Yukina2@yyhmail.com][1] *Please send comments!!!!!! Arigotu! J

****

   [1]: mailto:Yukina2@yyhmail.com



	4. YYH New Age Season, Episode 4, Father of...

Author Notes: Ok, umm I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. There said it. J

If you wanna know the truth… I actually stopped writing this series for a while because I didn't think anyone liked them, but I was wrong! J I even got replies from my friends at school! Hah, how odd. So.. here's the 4th Episode. I hope you enjoy! 

Remember: the more the feedback I get, the more you'll get me to write. ^.^ 

Please send feedback to: [Yukina2@yyhmail.com][1] (greatly appreciated!)

Episode terms:

__

IHOP = An American breakfast place.. guess what.. it serves breakfast foods! J

__

Duke University = The one in North Carolina.. ^.^

****

Yu Yu Hakusho New Age Season

__

Episode #4

Father of Fire, Heart of Gold

(Yusuke and Botan are at an IHOP restaurant very early in the morning. It's still dark out. The sun is barely showing its rays of light.)

"AH! BOTAN! Are you insane?! It's still night time!" Yusuke complained right after the waitress took their order.

"Yusuke! It's not night time anymore. It's almost 5am!" Botan corrected.

Yusuke's blood shoot eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT? 5AM?! IT'S EARILER THAN I THOUGHT!" Yusuke suddenly slammed his head straight onto the table trying to catch a couple seconds of sleep.

"Yusuke!" Tears began to fall from Botan's eyes. Her voice became very soft a gentle, but with a harsh tone deep inside. "Yusuke, how can you think about sleep at such a crucial time?"

Yusuke raised his head. "Huh?" He looked at Botan as she began to quietly weep. "Botan…"

"King Enma has disappeared."

"King Enma WHAT?"

"disappeared.."

"That can't be!" 

"But it is, Yusuke. Not only that but they know.."

"Who knows what?" Yusuke's heart began to pound against all the sudden information while sweat began to fill his palms.

"Nigenkai. They're so very close to finding the answer about the portal. They'll find out any moment now and there's nothing we can do with King Enma gone like this." Botan starred at her cup of coffee as steam rose from it letting out heat to warm her hands.

"Why… couldn't we have done anything about it?"

"What do you think?" Botan looked straight at Yusuke with furious eyes and yelled into his face. "Everyone was so caught up in their own problems, kicking it back, and having a good time that they forgot all about it!" 

Yusuke got angry at her comment. "Well you can't blame us! For cryin' out loud I've kicked demon's asses since I was 14, Hiei is encountering 'friendship' and a loss of a 'friendship' after thousands of years of torture, Kurama has some personal problem of only God knows what, and Kuwabara is planning to get married! What do you expect us to do Botan? Be the Spirit World's slave forever?! You know eternity IS a long time!"

Botan became silent. "Gee, I'm….. sorry…. Yusuke. I didn't realize this. I guess… with as much time as I have… you don't notice these things.." She sobbingly looked down.

Yusuke didn't reply. They both just sat there and watched the sun rise outside the nearby window keeping the bone chilling silence between them.

__

TITLE SCREEN:

"Episode 4, Father of Fire, Heart of Gold"

Hiei walked stiffly towards the portal to Makai down the Nigenkai streets, bumping into one person after another while hitting their shoulders trying to get through. Touching or even being close to humans would normally bother him but at this point he just didn't care. His heart burned with anger knowing he couldn't trust anyone. Finally he reached his destination. Really, he didn't know why he was going back, but then he remembered Murkuro. "Man, she's gonna be pissed since I've been gone so long." Hiei mumbled. He's been gone from his duty for over a week and a half. Hiei jumped into the crystal blue portal trying to reach the other realm. Suddenly the portal threw him back out landing onto his back. "What the hell.." he muttered. He just shook his head then tried again. This time, the portal took him to Mukuro's kingdom. 

Once he arrived there Murkuro stepped right up from her throne. "Hiei, it's about time you showed up. Where have you been?"

Hiei closed his eyes quite annoyed at how the scarred faced woman talked to him as if she owned him.. wait.. she kinda did. But still, no one talks to _him_ that way..

Murkuro continued, "Your father has been waiting quite sometime now for your arrival."

Hiei's head popped up and out of his mind. "Nani?" He knew what he heard, but she must be incorrect! It wasn't right. It just wasn't! His heart raced a mile a minute, hearing every heart breaking thump through his ears as he began to break a sweat.

Murkuro gave a small "hmp" with a smile.. "You heard me right, my darling."

Hiei snorted at her remark. "I'm not your toy doll."

"And what do you mean by that?" Murkuro raised her eyebrows.

Hiei quickly changed the subject. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who.."

"No… who?"

"My bastard of a father, damn it!"

"Oh," Murkuro grinned. "He's in the back room."

"Hn." Hiei quickly pasted Murkuro ignoring her presence as if she was never there, heading towards the back room. 

The hallways grew darker and narrower. The clanking of his boots grew nosier and nosier. Thoughts were flashing through his mind so quick he couldn't concentrate on just one. 

'Why am I going to see him?' 'Why is he here?' 'How could he still be alive?' 'Is he really my father?'

Hiei gripped the handle of his katana and squeezed it tight, making the sword shake. He was so nervous, yet he's never felt this way before, so he wasn't sure how to react. He was so confused. What was he going to do about the father who left his mother, his sister, _him_. Hiei heard that many, many years ago "the forbidden child's father" had died in a brave battle between some powerful youkai. At the time, he used to think his father was some hero or some powerful youkai and so important that he had to leave his mother, but of course, he knew none of it was true.

He finally approached the door leading to the back room. His hand surrounded the knob, but he didn't know if he should turn it to go in. He then decided if he ever wanted to know anything about why exactly he was born he'd might as well get it over with and see his father and find out why he just so happened to have shown up now. 

The doorknob turned reviling a much older youkai resembling Hiei… a lot. Sitting in a chair at the near by table, the man was tall with a very big build, black spiky hair, a half-white star on his bangs, and droopy looking red beady eyes. Actually, he almost looked as if he'd been drinking some Makai alcohol. 

"Hiei, that you?" The man asked in a deep, 'friendly' tone.

Hiei's eyes lowered. "Hn."

"My, how you've grown up!" The man gave an evil grin.

"You were never there at my birth." Hiei plainly stated, taking a seat across from him.

"Oh, yeah, well.. you know how it is."

"No, I don't. I don't have kids."

"You don't?" His father replied. "Well, it's a good thing. I hate kids."

Hiei hesitated at _the man's_ comment. "hn. Why are you here? More or less I should ask how you can show yourself to me!?"

Hiei's father gave a short evil chuckle. "Easily.."

Hiei sat still in a puzzled look waiting for him to continue.

"I've been looking for a youki with strong power," his father began, "and once I heard of my son's great strength I decided to track him down. Here, let me spare ya' time. We need you.. I mean, my team. You see, we're getting a huge force of youkis to get ready for the invasion of Nigenkai. So far we have as much as 4 _S Class _youki! Amazing huh? Now to make the team perfect we need the youki everyone is afraid of.."

Hiei snorted. "Who? Youko Kurama?"

His father looked strangely at him. "No No No! Everyone knows he's dead. He's been dead for, what, almost 20 years? Yeah, I know there was some kid at the tournaments 'pretending' to be Youko Kurama but everyone knows he's a fake! Good riddance is all I have to say. He sure did cause a lot of chaos. He never gave someone else a chance to defeat an opponent! "

Hiei gave a slight grin at how stupid the man was. 'Boy, will he be surprised that Youko Kurama isn't dead!' J

"So whaddya' say? Wanna' join up?" 

"Are you insane?" Hiei raised his voice as he stood up. "You don't even care about what you put me through and all you want from me is my strength!?! You bastard! I don't know why I even bothered to walk in here." Hiei turned his back towards his father and slammed the door before he could say anything.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(It shows Shuichi's college as he rushes to his first morning class. He never wanted to be late.)

Kurama walked in as he quietly settled himself down and prepared for class. The class he was currently taking was on computer programming. The room itself was rather large. The seats were slopped upwards so the students would be able to look down into the semi circle below them to see their instructor. Each desk had a laptop computer, which just so happened to be one of the latest ones as well. 

Finally, the students that chose to arrive for the class came in and the teacher began to start his lecture. The teacher was a rather short and bulky man that practically had to waddle when he walked. His hair always looked uncombed and his tie was usually a little messed up. "Before you get out last night's assignment I'd like to introduce a new student…"

Kurama was busy shuffling through his bag trying to find his disk containing his homework. He wasn't interested in 'a _new _student' at the moment.

The teacher continued, "Her name is Tamika Mindi. Please welcome her. She came here from Duke University in America." 

The girl gave a slight giggle. "Please, just call me Tami."

Kurama dropped his belongings once he heard her the new student say that name. That… that… name meaning so much to him.. so much love and hate.. A chill went down his spine and his breath was cut short. He finally decided to look up and see the new student. 'OH NO! IT CAN'T BE!' he thought to himself. 

****flash back:****

A shadow stepped in the middle of Hiei, Marori, and Youko Kurama. "I hate you.. yet I love you still.." The shadow turned into a figure of a young girl as her voice grew from deep and hateful to soft and sweet. The girl had short dark reddish brown hair with golden fox eyes.

(( kurama's thoughts: " She turned into her human form that night instead of showing her Youko form… but why? ))

****flash back end****

"Alright now. Go find a seat," the teacher instructed Tami.

Tami walked up to the empty seat right in front of Kurama. Right when she sat down he gulped and clenched his fist tightly together. He couldn't even hear the teacher talking because his thoughts were concentrating on how to act. Should he _tell _her who he _is_?

Tami quickly turned around. "Hey, do you have an extra disk? I wasn't informed about all the necessary materials for this class."

Kurama sat in awe for only just a half a second in reality, but to him it lasted longer. Her hair was loosely fasted in a braid down her shoulder covering her uniform. He noticed she still had her golden eyes that sparkled every time she ever looked at him, which gave him some bad memories as well. Ah, she's beautiful… 

"Yes, I do." Kurama grabbed an extra disk out from his bag.

"Thank you very much! I'll repay you!" Tami smiled her sweet smile just like she always did.

"No, you don't need to."

"But I do." She turned her smile into a disappointing grin. "What's your name? So I'll know who to repay.."

Kurama panicked. 

'_Should I…… tell her?_'

--------------------

Did you like? I hope so. At least I enjoyed it! J So far I like this one the most, but I plan for it to get better.. just like I said earlier ne? Sorry for those of you who were waiting 4 months for me to get this Episode out. Wai, gomen ne!

__

Please give me feedback.. I like feedback.. ^.^

Oh yeah.. if you want to see a picture of Tami that I drew go to: [http://www.geocities.com/shuichiminamino/tami.jpg][2]

Or a pic of Youko Tami and Youko Kurama ^^()

[http://www.geocities.com/shuichiminamino/SilverGoldenArt.jpg][3]

   [1]: mailto:Yukina2@yyhmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/shuichiminamino/Tami.jpg
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/shuichiminamino/SilverGoldenArt.jpg



End file.
